


Pinky Promise

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Another prompt that I borrowed from the otpprompts tumblr page: “Imagine Person A gave this to Person B for Valentine's Day.” (Image: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/76586085560/imagine-person-a-gave-this-to-person-b-for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing for y’all while I work on my other stuff. Have fun today. If you have someone, I hope you enjoy your day together. If you don’t, remember to treat yo’ self.

"Hey. Luisa. I know you're ignoring me. Lu, c'mon."

Luisa sighed, glancing up from her laptop at Beca, who was sitting in a chair opposite hers in their dining room. "I am well aware of what day it is, little _Maus_ , but thank you for the consistent reminders."

"I didn't even say anything yet."

The blonde smirked. "Your tone tells me enough."

"Aw, but..." The smaller girl couldn't think of an adequate response. She huffed, slumping down in her chair. "Dammit."

Luisa chuckled, shifting her gaze back to her laptop. Silence fell over the pair as the German was absorbed back in her work and Beca sat suspiciously quietly, studying the taller woman.

"You are thinking. I feel that is not a good sign."

The brunette tilted her head, still watching her girlfriend. After a moment, she suddenly perked up and ran off with a huge grin on her face. Luisa watched as Beca disappeared into their bedroom, her eyebrow raised in mild concern.

“Beca? Are you alright?”

The blonde relaxed as the smaller girl’s voice sounded from the room with no trace of panic. “Yeah, I’m good. Just... hold on. Gotta do something.”

Twenty minutes passed by uninterrupted, and Luisa was starting to get used to the peace and quiet until a balled up piece of paper hit her and fell to the floor. She sighed, narrowing her eyes at the crumpled paper, but picked it up to examine its contents.

The paper had several lines creased into it, as if it had been folded before being balled up. The blonde smoothed out the paper, tsking. “You know, little _Maus_ , if you are so bored, you should find something to do. Something more productive than throwing paper at-”

Luisa paused, an eyebrow raising at what she found on the now un-crumpled paper. A simple drawing was on the paper, two hands with their pinky fingers intertwined, and Beca’s handwriting next to it with the text, “Pinky promise you’ll be my valentine?”

The German looked up at Beca, who was peering at her expectantly from a couch in the living room. “Why are there folds in the paper?”

The smaller girl flushed, pressing her face into the back of the couch. “I was trying to make a paper airplane.”

Luisa glanced at the paper, then at her girlfriend, and sighed again. She stood, walking until she was stopped in front of the tiny brunette. The woman’s face was unreadable as she bent down, leveling herself with Beca’s face. Before the girl could ask questions, she was flicked in the forehead.

“Ow! Hey!” Beca rubbed her forehead. “What was that for?? Jeez, I was just trying to-” Further complaints died in her throat as Luisa took her hand, intertwining their pinky fingers. She watched as the taller woman sat down next to her, keeping their fingers together.

“That was for being... _wie heißt das Wort..._? A dork.”

The tiny brunette stared at her girlfriend. “Really? _That’s_ all you got from this?” She sighed. “Man, you kinda suck at reading people. I wanted to- _mmph!_ ”

Beca was cut off by the blonde’s lips on hers, and she blinked as they parted. “What, uh... what was that for?”

Luisa smiled. “That was for being _my_ dork.”

The smaller girl grinned sheepishly, and looked down at their still intertwined fingers. “So... that’s a promise?”

“Promise.”

The brunette held up their joint hands. “Pinky promise!”

The German rolled her eyes, but cracked an amused grin. “Yes, of course.” She kissed the girl’s hand. “Pinky promise.”

Beca nodded in approval and curled up into the taller woman, sighing contentedly. Luisa suddenly started chuckling, and the brunette looked up at her, brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“You seemed so invested in the sentiments of today, and yet, you forgot something.”

The smaller girl blinked, wracking her brain for anything she could have possibly missed. “I don’t... uh...” She grunted as an object landed on her stomach. “Oof! What’s-” Her eyes widened. “Chocolate!”

“I told you, you forgot something.”

Beca grinned, pulling Luisa in for a kiss. “You’re the best!”

The blonde raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Pinky promise?”

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, breaking off a piece of chocolate and putting it to her girlfriend’s mouth. “Just shut up and eat this with me.”

Luisa chuckled, taking the chocolate and kissing the girl’s forehead before eating her offered piece. The taller woman smiled as she watched Beca happily indulge in her chocolate. “Happy Valentine’s Day, _meine Liebe_.”


End file.
